Efímeramente, Gwen
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: Poco a poco su corazón se había ajado, reduciendo todo su ser a un ente en busca de una pequeña vulgar muestra de amor por parte de la persona que era dueña de aquello que se había marchitado. Mal Summary.


El invierno había llegado hace unas semanas, las calles teñidas de blanco eran prueba de ello. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo al igual que su nariz, no es que se encontrara enferma, simplemente su cuerpo respondía de aquella forma a las bajas temperaturas. Sus botas dejaban huellas profundas en la nieve, caminaba apresurada.

No había mucha gente en el exterior, en su mayoría eran niños que disfrutaban de armar muñecos y guerras de nieve, algo típico, pensó.

Su caminata la llevó a uno de los barrios lujosos de la ciudad, su destino se acercaba y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Quizás el rubor de sus mejillas ya no se debía al frío.

Sus manos temblorosas golpearon la puerta de madera de una casa de color beige, el viento helado comenzaba a tocar su piel protegida por unas medias de licra color negro, la falda había sido una mala opción. La puerta se abrió, una muchacha de cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño desprolijo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Llegas tarde —le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, sus labios pintados de azul comenzaron a temblar.

—Se me está congelando el trasero, Court —su anfitriona se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que llegó a parecerle ligeramente sugerente.

—Lo siento, pasa —se movió de debajo del marco para permitirle el paso. La puerta se cerró tras ella, volteó a ver a la castaña—. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Mientras subían las escaleras Courtney le contó que sus padres habían salido de viaje, una segunda luna de miel según ellos; la ama de llaves se estaba haciendo cargo de la casa, pero en ese momento se encontraba haciendo las compras. La castaña le preguntó qué tal había estado su cita de ayer con aquél chico de la guitarra, suspiro mientras la de tez morena abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Fatal —mintió, la cita había sido perfecta: él era perfecto—, resulta que al final no era mi tipo —, bien, con eso no mentía. El chico no era el problema, la cuestión era, que ya estaba interesada en alguien, y la cita había sido organizada por la chica que tenía frente a ella sin su consentimiento.

—Es una lástima —acotó distraídamente, encendiendo el televisor para buscar alguna película del interés de ambas.

—¿Qué hay de Duncan? —Courtney rodó los ojos, bien, eso significaba que el chico punk no molestaría ese día.

—El idiota le halago el culo a Heather, ¿puedes creerlo? —la gótica no la escuchó hablar sobre lo imbécil que era su novio, en lugar de eso, se dedicó a mirar sus labios.

Hace unos meses, se encontró a si misma apreciando cada detalle del rostro de su amiga. Si bien, al principio quiso negarlo, ¿cómo podía gustarle aquella chica tan remilgada? Cuándo la conoció no la toleraba, simplemente no esperaba haberse unido tanto a ella. Pese a las diferencias, Gwen sentía que encajaban una con la otra.

Luego llegó Duncan, y el la acaparaba todo el tiempo, fue entonces que aquella sensación posesiva nació en ella. Pero no lo diría, jamás admitiría en voz alta que la castaña le gustaba.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —la princesa, cómo solía llamarla su estúpido novio, la miraba con molestia, la había pillado ignorandola.

—Lo siento.

—Eso pensé —sonrió satisfecha. Luego de un tiempo hablando de trivialidades, comenzaron a ver una película bajo insistencias de su amiga. "Yo soy Simón", terminó dándole un golpe en el estómago—. No entiendo —farfulló— ¿Por qué no le dijo en todo ese tiempo que le gustaba?

Los créditos de la película pasaban rápidamente. Courtney se hallaba sentada entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Pensó unos instantes, ella también creía que la amiga del muchacho había tenido un comportamiento estúpido.

Después de todo, ¿por qué no decir lo que sentía?

Por la misma razón que ella: miedo.

—Me ha dado hambre, ¿vamos a la cocina por algo de comer? —la castaña se levantó de la mullida cama, dejándole sólo la sensación de calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Asintió quedamente, con ideas rondando por su mente.

Abandonaron el cuarto para dirigirse al pasillo, sus pasos eran lentos, casi arrastraba sus pies descalzos. Courtney se encontraba igual, con los pies desnudos y un suéter enorme de color lila, adorable, a su parecer.

Le daba miedo perderla, el rechazo en si mismo le parecía tolerable, pero, ¿y si ella no entendía? Quería algo más.

Suspiro.

La observó cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, aumento el ritmo de su caminar. Estiró su brazo para tocar a la castaña con la yema de sus dedos.

—Court —los ojos ónix de la chica la contemplaron en espera de una explicación. Pasó saliva, se acercó a ella, nerviosa—. Tengo algo que decirte —cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella al pie de la escalera, sus pálidas manos acariciaron las hebras castañas de la muchacha.

—Dime.

—Yo —su mirada se perdió en los labios ajenos, sus dedos acariciaron su rostro, las mejillas de la morena adoptaron un color rosado—, Court tú...agh.

—¿Yo? —la paciencia no era una virtud para ella, comenzaba a perder la poca que tenía. Gwen comenzaba a notarlo, sus manos temblorosas acunaron el rostro de la otra muchacha, que lejos de parecer sorprendida, se notaba nerviosa.

El primer roce fue tímido, cuando notó que era correspondida, se besaron con más fervor, permitiendose explorar su boca. Sus blancos pómulos se ruborizaron, sus manos se habían movido hacia los hombros de Courtney, y una de las manos de la castaña se hallaba en su cintura.

En el fondo sentía que aquello quedaría en el olvido, que la morena ignoraría que eso pasó y que su relación con Duncan seguiría siendo lo mismo de siempre; lo perdonaría, volverían a discutir y sería entonces, el alivio para Courtney. Que ella la quisiera no significaba nada.

Sabía esa noche se amarían momentaneamente, pero eso le bastaba si podía sentirse amada.

Siempre lo hacía.

_**Si no han terminado de entender, no es la primera vez que están juntas, ah. Sólo que si es la primera en que una de las dos es sincera, solo quería aclararlo, por si las dudas.**_

_**Me gusta mucho este shipp, pero en mi cora aún quedan rastros del Duncney; lo intenté pero no pude darles un final romántico.**_


End file.
